


An Accusation

by Piff



Series: Gemstones [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster is a prude, Gen, Jack takes none of it, and an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E. Aster Bunnymund makes an assumption, Jack takes offense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accusation

Jack was admiring his latest piece of jewelry at Santa Clausen, sitting on the open windowsill of North's favorite study as the Guardians talked about their work. He was only half listening as he didn't care that this week China had the most teeth to collect, when last week it had been Mexico. Nor did he care about how the yetis had painted a series of toy cars blue, when they should have been red. 

Suddenly, Jack became aware of the large alien rabbit looming over his shoulder. Aster had a rather odd, almost pained look, on his face.

“You know you don't have to do that anymore, right?”

Jack blinked, still holding his hand up so that light danced off the delicate bracelet. The woven links were of silver and gold, the clasp ending in a slender chain with a diamond knob. Attached to various links were tiny but intricate charms. A little golden bird with wings that flapped, a silver snowman with a painted eyes and scarf. Jack's favorite was the silliest charm, a T-Rex barely the size of his thumbnail wearing a top-hat and the smallest monocle Jack had ever seen. There was no theme to the charms, just a random looking assortment of trinkets.

Jack blinked again, head craned back to look at Aster. “Do.. What?”

Aster only looked even more agitated, shifting foot to foot. “You don't.. have to trade for that. For stuff. Anymore.”

“Okaaay.. Where do you expect me to get them then?” What on Earth was Aster on about? Every time Jack started to think he understood these Guardians, he was reminded that a few months was not near enough time to learn everything he needed. That would take years.

“You don't have to sell your body for some gaudy bits of trash,” Aster blurted out all at once. “You don't have to go off with anyone who comes along for a bit of attention, we're here. You can come to us.”

Jack wasn't sure which part was more horrifying, that Aster just called him a whore or.. “You want me to come to you for sex? Seriously? You are so far outside my type it's almost hilarious.”

“NO!” Aster outright flailed, arms going everywhere and taking several steps back; he had North's attention now and Toothiana's. Sandy was, of course, sleeping.

“No I don't want you to.. to do that. I'm just saying you don't have to let yourself be bought by others. For that. It's wrong. You're a Guardian now and Guardians don't.. don't..” Aster trailed off with a wince.

The open window Jack had been lounging on had not been all that cold before. As the wind now joined them, whipping around the room and knocking over decorations, it got freezing real quickly. 

“Guardians aren’t whores, is what you're saying.” Jack hissed, his lips twisted into a sneer. “That's what you think I am? I'm a whore who sells his body to the highest bidder. Well let me tell you something, Easter Bunny - it doesn't concern you. If I wanted to go around sleeping with every spirit I came across it's MY business and no one elses. Which, I might add, I'm not. I exchange favors with spirits, friends, who need something. I will not stop just because YOU think it's beneath me.”

“A friend would do it for free-”

“Bullshit. You don't offer a gift to Toothiana, or North, when asking them for a favor? You've never brought someone trinkets to urge them to say yes? Don't you dare accuse me of being a whore when you've done the same thing.”

“It's NOT the same! I don't allow someone to put their hands all over me for a necklace!”

“I am so done with this conversation. You can take your assumptions and-”

Interrupted now by the protests of the other two who had missed most of the conversation, Jack simply kicked up his staff with a foot and swung both feet over the side of the windowsill. “Contact me if I can help. Otherwise, go jump a cliff you condescending ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Regardless of the first fic, Jack does NOT just trade sex for shinies. He has a whole network!


End file.
